Book 2 Chapter 07. Inside The Keep
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Hall of Kings' The Crows unerring sense of direction leads you to stone stairs leading up from the darkened halls. You enter a vast hall where lit torches line the walls and Legionnaires attack. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 33 66 99 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Death Guard, Frost Knight The regal visages of past kings are frozen in stone watching as Death Legionnaires charge from the other side of the hall. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 33 66 99 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warman Berserker, Warman Axemaster, Death Guard "No doubt Valta sensed the Mirror's energy and knew something was amiss," shouts Rima as her Crow's Beak rips through a Legionnaire. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 33 66 99 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shaman, Death Guard, Frost Legionnaire The fight is evenly matched at first, but your skill combined with the Crow's speed is too much for the brutish onslaught of the Legionnaires. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 133 - 247 Gold XP: 33 66 99 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warman Crusher, Warman Axemaster, Frost Knight The last of the dark warriors hurl themselves at you with a recklessness that can only be attributed to the undead. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 133 - 247 Gold XP: 33 66 99 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warchief, Death Guard, Frost Legionnaire 'The Legion' As you exit the Hall of Kings, the clang of armor echoes off the cold stone. "More of Valta's minions," whispers Rima. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 34 68 102 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warman Axemaster, Shaman, Frost Warrior Doors burst open as a group of Death Legionnaires bash through. A chill wind follows them into the room and your waiting blades. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 34 68 102 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Death Guard, Frost Knight Sparks shower the air as enchanted Crow metal clashes against the dark armaments of the Legion. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 154 - 286 Gold XP: 34 68 102 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warman Axemaster, Death Guard, Frost Legionnaire The Legionnaires continue their relentless assault against the indomitable spirit of the Drifting Crows. Better allies you've never seen. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 154 - 286 Gold XP: 34 68 102 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Warman Guard, Shaman, Frost Warrior, Death Guard Your breaths become more labored as the battle rages but Korianne's words focus your strength and you finish the last Legionnaire. :ATTACK: 18 36 54 ?? Energy Quest Awards 161 - 299 Gold XP: 34 68 102 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Shaman, Frost Legionnaire, Death Guard, Frost Knight 'Ice Priestess' The Crows lead you through a maze of halls and up stairs as Legionnaires search for your group of intruders. Their expertise in silently eliminating lone guards coming in handy on more than one occasion. Finally, there is but one way to go and that one way is blocked by Warmen and Legionnaires.... < Chapter 6 - Book 2 - Chapter 8 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2